Say Yes
by Charbypooh
Summary: This a bunch of ones shot stories about how I imagine different ways that Gibbs would propose to Jenny Shepard.


I got this idea from my previous story Hurt in Her Eyes. These are a bunch of separate stories that have no relation! I own nothing!

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

It was the dead of winter and there was a huge snow storm outside. Jenny sent the team home because of the weather but of course Gibbs decided to stay.

She was deep in paperwork about a missing Navy officer who is suspected of treason when she heard a knock at her door she automatically said "come in"

"Hey Jen"

"Jethro, didn't I tell everyone to leave?"

He walked over to her desk and sat on the corner closest to her.

"Yep, but if you haven't noticed I don't follow a lot of rules." He said with a sly grin on his face and then placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back passionately.

"Hey Jen"

"Yes Jethro"

"Dinner tonight, 7 my place?"

"I'm not going to you're house just to eat take out Jethro"

"I promise we won't eat takeout"

"Then yes, I would gladly have dinner with you"

They kissed goodbye and Gibbs left before Jen and headed to the local supermarket down the street.

He glanced at his watch on his wrist just before grabbing a basket. The time read 05:45. He picked up two good sized steaks knowing how hungry Jen would be. He then grabbed three potatoes and a bag of small carrots knowing how much she loved them. He lastly hit the wine aisle and was overwhelmed by the choices. He knew that she loved red wine. He glanced down the aisle and saw a women about ten years younger then him picking out red wine. He decided to get her opinion.

"Hi, I am really sorry to bother you but I am trying to pick out wine for my…" "um.." he scratched the back of his neck and continued "girlfriend and I have no idea what to buy, could you help me?"

"Yes of course, is she a red and white wine kind of gal?"

"Red"

"Ok" she walked toward the sign that read "Red Wines" he mentally kicked himself in the ass for not reading the signs. "So I take it she likes strong red then?"

"To be honest with you I have no idea"

"Ok' she started to laugh a little causing Gibbs's face to redden "well then I would go with this one. My personal favorite." She pulled out a bottle named Vosne Romanee.

"Thank you so much"

"Yep, no problem. Good luck, I had that once and I ended up engaged"

"Ha thank you again." He glanced at his watch to see the time 06:07. He still needed to cook the steak and vegetables. He rushed through checkout after grabbing a dozen of roses.

Once he got home he started the oven and preheated it to 350 degrees. He sliced the potatoes into squares and put them in a pot of boiling water. He then washed the baby carrots and place them in the pan with the potatoes.

He cooked the steaks on the stove until they were just the way they liked it. He liked it more rare and she likes it well done. He then placed the steaks in the stove and put the stove on broil for 13 minutes.

He checked the clock and saw the time being 06:34. He began to set the table. He placed the roses in the middle of the table in a vase full with water. Once done he went upstairs to take a marine shower and get dressed.

He was done in less than 10 minutes. The potatoes and carrots were done and ready to be set. And so was the steak shortly after.

As soon as he finished placing all the food on the table the doorbell rang.

"Hey, you look amazing" he looked her up and down. She was wearing a v neck red sequined dress and a pair of black open toed pumps.

"You don't look too bad yourself" he was dressed in a black suit and a red and black tie. She always thought it was cute how they always seemed to match. She also looked him up and down causing her to smile.

He took her coat and lifted out her chair for her to sit. And then began to poured her wine and himself some bourbon. After drinks they started talking. It wasn't until after her 3rd glass that he served the food.

She saw his beautiful food and how hard he worked on it so she leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Mhmm I'm going to guess that you like what I've done"

She kissed him again "I love what you've done"

"Well I love you"

"I love you too"

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

After dinner was done they maneuvered to the couch where she sat cuddled in his arms in front of the fire.

"Jen, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course babe"

"So I have been thinking and I really want…." He got down on one knee and continued " want you to be mine forever. You make life worth living. You're so funny, smart, caring and may I say extremely hot" " Jenny Shepard, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She was crying and her hands were over her mouth. Mumbling through her sniffles she says "of course Jethro"

"I love you Jen"

"I love you too" she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with more passion.

When they took a breath for air he slipped the ring on her finger and whispered "Jennifer Gibbs has a good ring to it"


End file.
